sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Akira the Fox
"On to war, and on to victory...oh, and don't forget your gun, Blair." -Akira Akira the Fox is a fictional, anthropomorphic Fox. At her time of death, she was 39 years old. She has three children; two daughters and a son. Appearance Akira is an orange fox with a white tail-tip. She has wavy, light-pink hair, with a green and black headband. Her eyes are electric blue and her muzzle is white. She wears a green shirt and black pants, with a mostly black and some green coat. She wears black and green gloves, and black shoes. When Akira was younger, she preferred pink and cute dresses with bows. Personality Akira is enthusiastic, slightly hyper, and caring. When she sets her mind to something, there's no stopping her. She loves things easily, and takes it hard when she has to let them go. She loves to be in charge of everything, and will sometimes get discouraged if she is not. She loves to talk, and this annoys others sometimes, but not much if they know her well enough. She sometimes impulsively jumps into things...such as attacks, getting married, or, to Eclipse's dismay, having children. Biography When Akira was three years old, her parents joined Team 1 and sent her to move in with her grandmother. Her grandmother was blind and deaf in one ear, but youthful at heart and loved to tell stories. She was old enough to have seen Cascade before it was destroyed; she had just been a small child, but she remembered it vividly and told Akira stories of it every day, exaggerating the details. Inspired, Akira told herself that someday she would also join the resistance, maybe even Team 1. She began to ditch her dresses and bows for attire easier to fight in, and tried to train herself, failing many times. After her grandmother died, she left to join the resistance training camp. There, she met Eclipse the Fox, a refugee just wanting a home, not to know how to fight. He shared her dream of a better future, but was too scared to do anything about it; so she took on both their dreams and became a member of the resistance. Eventually, Eclipse and Akira got married, and had a child they named Blair. When he was old enough, he also joined the resistance, despite the warnings of his father. Then Tiana was born, and Blair and Akira joined Team 7. Soon after her third child, Calypso, was born, and Team 7 had been split up, the Meterex hunted down and killed Blair, and then Akira herself, leaving the rest of her family behind. Relationships and Family Eclipse the Fox Eclipse the Fox was Akira's friend, and later husband. They shared dreams but Eclipse was too afraid to make them a reality, and she tried to help both of their dreams along. He was devastated when she died and his children remind him of her whenever he sees them. Blair the Fox Blair the Fox is Akira's oldest child and only son. Both she and he joined Team 7 of the resistance. When he died, she cried for days straight and even thought about her own suicide, but never had the chance to carry it out before she was also killed. Tiana the Fox Tiana the Fox is Akira's oldest and first daughter. She didn't have much bonding time with her before she was killed, but from what little she knew about her, Tiana loved her mother dearly. She cried and cried when she died, even though she was too little to really grasp the concept of death. Calypso the Fox Calypso the Fox is Akira's youngest and second daughter. The two barley even met before Akira was killed. Anthony Lewis Anthony Lewis (human) was a dear friend to Akira and the leader of Team 7. They had their arguments, but they were always resolved and were mostly about leadership. When Team 7 split up, she took the loss like a death even though he was still alive and she saw him on occasion. Paige Noble Paige Noble (also human) was Anthony Lewis' fiancé and also a dear friend to Akira. Neither of them talked much, due to Paige's shyness, but they were almost like beasties all the same. Zahir Zahir was a cyborg and possibly oldest member of Team 7. He and Akira didn't really interact much other than to say hello, because Akira was slightly weirded out that he was a half-robot. Quotes "On to war, and on to victory...oh, and don't forget your gun, Blair." When planning an attack. "Sounds like life in the good 'ol days was awesome." Commenting on her grandmother's stories. "I've never really liked the way you think...but I have to admit, that's a really good idea." Telling Eclipse his idea is good. "Yes!! I'm so excited!!" Accepting Eclipse's marriage proposal. "I...I just feel like a tornado of emotion." Contemplating Blair's death. "What!? You can't break us up! We're already a team!" Protesting at Team 4. Trivia § Akira was originally going to be a nameless "Tiana's mother", but as her story developed she was given a name. § Her grandmother's name is Sally-Sue. § It is unknown what happened to her parents, if they died, fled, or otherwise, because they never reappeared after they left her with Sally-Sue. § When she was little she liked to wear her hair in pigtails. § Although her favorite color is pink, she wears green and black because those are the colors of Team 7. Category:Females Category:Foxes